Chimera
by crazyplotthot
Summary: Harry accidentally finds himself third-wheeling with his best friends at the movies; he discovers that fantasy can become reality when he lets go of his fears •TGS, RoR, QFLC Round 5 Oneshot•


**Chimera**

 **.x.X.x.**

 _~CrazyPlotQueen~_

Harry Potter didn't have many regrets at the ripe old age of sixteen, but he was almost certain that this would be one of them. He had never imagined himself in this situation; he had never actually thought it would be him. The situation was realistic enough and he had heard the stories, but he didn't actually think he was _that_ awkward.

Harry Potter was accidentally third-wheeling with his best friends. He knew it the moment he saw Hermione step out of the girls' rooms wearing a pretty red sundress, her hair all brushed and pulled back with a shiny barrette. He knew it the moment Ron ran a hand through his red hair and gave her that lopsided beatific grin, one different than he gave to friends.

Those two had it bad for each other, Harry realized, biting his lip from the awkwardness of the situation.

"I, uh, I'm sorry," Ron's smile dropped for a second as he noticed his friend's expression, and he casually leaned over to the dark haired boy. "She heard we were going to the movies and she thought…"

"Right, right. It's totally fine," Harry assured his best friend, taking comfort in the smile that slipped onto Ron's face.

It was most certainly _not_ fine.

Back in the theater's concession line, Harry dragged his feet as the parade of movie-goers moved forward, taking special care to keep a distance between Ron and Hermione. They were whispering secrets, ones that were muted by the sound of popcorn popping, and occasionally the pair glanced back at them, giving him apologetic looks.

Harry didn't care. It wasn't like Ron just totally abandoned him; he was just being inclusive to Hermione. Right? Harry knew he was doing an awful job of convincing himself, evident from the resentment that bubbled inside him.

"Hey, Harry?" Hermione turned around, asking a bit louder, and he noticed her hand had become interlaced with the other boy's. "We're going to go to our seats now. We'll meet you in the theater."

"Sure, I'm just…going to get a drink," Harry told them, pointing to a random bottled drink on the counter, as they began to walk away, Ron wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He was rather relieved that he didn't have to be around them anymore; he hated feeling out of place.

"So, what are you getting?" A soft voice behind him questioned, prompting Harry to turn around. A small smile slipped onto his face as he saw his classmate, Luna Lovegood, giving him an inquisitive look.

"I-I don't really know, honestly," He admitted with a small chuckle. "I was too focused on that-" He gestured to the retreating figure of the couple. "To really decide."

"Yes, that outcasted feeling _sure_ is distracting, isn't it?"

Harry paused. Luna phrased her words to make it seem sarcastic, but there was truth to what she said. Some way or another, there was always truth to what she said. "How did you know that was how I was feeling?" He finally asked after a moment of thinking.

Luna gave him wistful smile. "You have the same look I do whenever I feel like an outcast."

He blinked; he had never thought that Luna Lovegood would feel outcasted. Sure, some of the boys teased her in the halls and the girls sent her withering looks when she would pass by, but was she an outcast? Harry realized he had only ever seen her with Ginny, Neville, or Hermione, but that was only on occasion.

"I...Well, if you ever feel like that...you should let me know. I'd love to make that feeling disappear." He offered a shy smile, trying to ignore the slightly faster beating of his heart. She gave him that feeling quite often and it baffled him.

Luna let out a laugh that reminded him of the tinkling of bells. "Thank you, Harry. I would love to chat, but I have to get to my movie." She flashed him a radiant smile, then turned to leave, weaving her way through the crowd of people. He glanced at the clock on the wall, his green eyes widening as he realized that the movie he was supposed to see had already started.

He abandoned all hope of getting snacks, and speed-walked towards his theater, his mind and heart still on Luna Lovegood in the most peculiar way.

 **.x.X.x.**

Harry Potter was not having a fun time, specifically, because of feelings. Well, that, and Ron was kissing Hermione pretty passionately in the row behind him. Harry had made the smart decision and sat a row in front of them, so he wouldn't be as awkward and interrupt any romance they might have planned, but it was still pretty weird occasionally hearing one of the two professing their feelings. Ron, he had learned, was also not a quiet kisser by any means. Harry was certain this trip to the movies would be in his nightmares.

He felt trapped in this theater, and the movie he was watching wasn't helping. After a few minutes of watching, Harry had snuck off to the concession bar to grab some candy and soda, trying to drown his misery in sugar. It had partially worked, except as the movie went on, Harry realized he actually liked it.

"John, I want this with you," the lead actress pleaded in the pouring rain, before giving her partner a kiss. He didn't cringe away from the very bad rom-com; instead, he found himself imagining Luna Lovegood in that actress's place.

He imagined himself in the fresh, warm rain, running a hand through her soft hair, pressing a long kiss to her petal-pink lips. The fantasy was intoxicating. Harry desired a relationship like the one he was watching with her, one where he didn't have to hide the quick hammering of his heart when he was around her. He wanted to protect her from those withering glares the girls gave her, or the vicious teasing she was given. He didn't want to ignore those feelings anymore.

He remembered when he realized he was smitten with her, when he first smothered that dangerous flame of attraction.

 _He watched as Luna meticulously wiped down each Butterbear cap with a small rag, occasionally smelling them with a sweet smile on her face. She had such a lovely, pure smile, he noticed. Almost angelic. Setting his book on charms down down on the oak table of Hogwarts Library, he leaned his cheek on his hand, watching as she began to string them together, putting beads and feathers in between each cap. She was intriguing to observe, mostly because every other student was watching her with disdain as they passed by, and she hadn't a care in the world. Luna Lovegood wholly embraced her quirkiness, and seeing this, Harry did too._

" _What's so interesting, Harry?"_

" _Oh! Uh…" The boy gave her a sheepish look, noticing she caught him staring from across the room. But he also registered that he absolutely loved the way she said his name. She said it so...carefully, with a reverence. Like he was valued. The blush on his face grew deeper. "I just...I like your necklace!" He blurted._

 _Luna blinked, pausing. "You do?"_

" _Of course! I've...never seen anything like it," He admitted, struggling to rein in his emotions. Letting them run rampant was a brash and bad idea, especially since he wasn't certain about how he felt. And besides, they were friends. What if she didn't feel the same way?_

" _Would you like to help me make one?"_

 _This time, Harry paused. He would get the strange looks as well, and he knew he had to smother his feelings in order to do it. "Alright." He nodded once, and got up from his table across the room, moving over to Luna and her bottle caps._

As his reverie ended, the boy knew he desired her. He didn't want to be hiding anymore; didn't want to ignore what he felt. And so, Harry Potter stood up from his seat, and left the room to go search the building for Luna. He poked his head in theater after theater, scanning the crowd for that platinum blonde hair and angelic face he was so fond of. He finally found her in a theater, sitting all alone in the back row, a faraway look in those brilliant silver eyes.

He sat down next to her, and a mixture of shock and joy crossed her face.

Harry gave her his own lopsided, blissful grin, but offered no explanation. He didn't need to give one, as she already understood that he hadn't wanted her to be alone.

 **.x.X.x.**

 _The Quidditch FanFiction League Championship{Kenmare Kestrels, Seeker}:_

 _Inspired by roseusvortex's title, Something Just Like This_

 _{Word Count}: 1451_

 _The Golden Snitch{Vela, Aurora}:_

 _{Dreamcatcher} Spider webs: Write about a character becoming 'trapped.'_

 _{Throughout the Universe}: 145. Radiant — (feeling) utter bliss_

 _Room of Requirement:_

 _{Ultimate Hogwarts Championship} 1. (character) Harry Potter_

 _{Wand's Wood} Popular: Write about a "light" character._

 _{Broaden your Horizons: Romance} AU! Write something that is non-canon_

 _Thank you to my betas on discord!_


End file.
